Angelic Avengers
by Rosalina Robin
Summary: After a mysterious call from a stranger, Nick, the Avengers, and Loki are thrown headfirst into a universe bigger than expecting all while finding unknown pieces that they didn't even know about themselves. Will they deal with these unknown secrets and protect the universe or will all order and law fall apart?


I own nuthin but moi! Other original characters belong to their respective people and not me. Enjoy!

Nick

It was a quiet night. The Avengers were out, showing Thor and Loki Earth. Loki was convinced (threatened) by Thor to join the team to protect Earth. All of the S.H.E.I.L.D agents were off doing their own things so I was on my own. Then the call came from my phone. I looked at the unknown number debating whether or not I should answer. Normally I would've ignored the call, but something forced me to pick up. I answered the call and immediately a voice came on and said,

"Nick Fury?"

"Yes?" I replied. The caller was a woman and wasn't very loud. I was glad no one was around, or else it would've been extremely hard to hear the woman.

"Meet me at the church at Red Lake Falls, Minnesota." She said, not waiting for me to say anything else, "Bring the Avengers, and Thor and Loki with you. Be there at 10 a.m this Sunday. You don't come you have missed your chance and have doomed the universe. I'll be waiting for you and the others." Then she hung up, leaving me confused at her request. I probably would've ignored the clearly deranged woman, but the way she spoke, including about dooming the universe, made me curious to see what she was talking about. So I picked up my phone and called Tony to tell him about the message I got and what he and the others had to do on the specified day. He protested awhile but relented in the end. Soon it was Sunday and I was on my way to find the mystery caller who had sounded like we were dealing with a life and death situation concerning the universe.

* * *

Tony

We arrived to the town Nick told me about a few days ago. He was waiting for us and together we all looked for the church. It wasn't hard since it looked like a typical church. I looked at my watch. 9:58. We had ten minutes. I thought we could look around, maybe find a place to eat, but Nick headed inside and everyone followed after awhile. I looked around. This town was really quiet and I saw no one around even though it was 9 in the morning on a Sunday. It weirded me out so I followed them inside. Inside we stood in a nice lobby that looked like it had been cleaned recently. It was just as quiet as it was outside, until it hit 10 a.m. Then a voice said very loudly, "Cede, I don't see why we have to take these people back with us. Remember all the damage they've caused, including Loki? We can handle this like everything else we've handled."

Nick started towards the stairs when another, softer voice said, "The lord said we must join voices with them. Besides from what I saw yesterday, when I went to check the Alana galaxy, we're gonna need all the help we can get."

A third voice, slightly louder than the second spoke, "I'm with Cede. We all know she doesn't lie, and you heard the lord. If we're going to stop whoever's behind this, we do what he says."

We all started up the stairs when a fourth voice, as loud as the first joined in. "Well I say that Abby's right. They cause more damage to this world than any of the devil's minions do to any world. Besides what do the Avengers have that we don't?"

That boiled my blood. I marched past everyone into the church and said, "That depends. What do you have?"

The speakers faced me and froze. There were four woman standing at the end of the room all dressed in white and... I did a double take to understand what I was seeing. Each woman had large white wings on their backs and a weapon in her hand. There was a sword, a staff old shepherds used, a whip and a pair of glowing hula hoops. The woman with the staff threw her hands up and said, "Oh for the love of the lord why me?" Then she lowered her hands, grabbed the one with the whip and whispered something in her ear, causing her to pale a little. Then the one with the sword sighed and walked toward us, the others following soon after. She held out her hand at me and said, "Sorry about that. We normally work with just the four of us. I'm Courtney, by the way."

I shook her hand and asked, "And the other ladies?" She let go and pointed to the woman with the whip, "That's my sister Ashlyn. Then this is my cousin Mercedes, who goes by Cede and her sister Abby." She pointed at the staff woman then the hula hoops woman. With them closer and next to each other, I saw the similarities between all of them. Courtney and her cousins had shades of brown hair, while Ashlyn was blond, and everyone except for Mercedes, with hazel eyes, had blue eyes. We didn't bother to introduce ourselves, seeing that they knew who was who. Cede nodded and said, "Ok, now that we know who's who we need to get going before we're stuck here or worse."

Steve spoke up, "What do you mean stuck?"

"And what's worse?" added Clint. The women looked nervously at each other and Courtney said, "It's hard to explain. Even if we could explain it, we can't have the wrong people overhear. Just trust us, please?" She held out her hand again and I looked back. Everyone seemed on board, even Loki for reasons I will never understand. I turned back to Courtney and nodded. She lowered her hand, nodded, and she and the others went back to the altar, motioning for us to follow. We did and Mercedes knelt and started to mutter under her breath. Thor looked straight at Courtney and said, "So, where are we exactly going?"

Abby spoke for the first time since we were here. "We going to Heaven to talk to God and get more details on the problem."

Then everything went white...

* * *

I got this idea after reading a book on a true story called the boy from heaven. So please tell me if I should continue this idea! Laters!


End file.
